Better Than Revenge
by SonnyDemiAriaLucyBabyFics07
Summary: Emily discovers she is pregnant, but doesn't know the paternity of her baby. Will she choose true love over her revenge? Set just before 3x08 when Emily tells Daniel she is pregnant. There is no Sarah and the wedding isn't for another year.


_Set just before 3x08 when Emily finds out she is pregnant (for real)- but doesn't know if it's Aidan's or Daniel's. There is no Sarah in this story. There is no plan to disappear after the wedding._

Emily's POV

As I stood in the bathroom staring at the positive pregnancy test next to the sink, I couldn't help but hold my head in my hands. The test confirmed what I had suspected for some time, but prayed was untrue. What had I done? I was now pregnant and the baby could either be the child of the love of my life, or my worst enemy's son. I didn't know what I was going to do. How do you tell your "real" fiancé that you are pregnant and the baby might not be his, but the child of an egotistical man, conceived through deception? I loved Aidan more than anyone in the world, and I would do anything to be with him, but would he want the child of a Grayson? What about Daniel- didn't he deserve to know he might have a child? This mess was my fault. How could I bring a child into the life I had started for myself? A million and one question flouted through my head. I knew I needed to talk to Aidan before I made any decisions.

Aidan's POV

Recently, I had noticed that Emily had been avoiding me, and I had no idea why, so I was shocked when I saw her at my doorstep.

"Can I come in?" Emily blurted out the second I opened the door.

She was obviously distressed. This worried me as I loved her so much that it made my heart ache to see her unhappy. I would have done anything for her to make her happy.

"Of course," I responded, guiding her inside. She took a seat at the kitchen table , with a worried look on her face, and stared into the palms of her hands. "Amanda what's wrong?"

She took a deep breathe.

"Aidan… Aidan I'm…" She trailed off.

"Amanda, whatever it is, we can get through it together." I stated, trying to reassure her.

"What if we can't Aidan?" She cried. Whenever I saw her cry, not only did my heart skip a beat, I also worried even more, as she was the strongest person I knew.

"No matter what you say now, it can't affect my love for you. Together we can weather any storm." I smiled.

Amanda sighed as she braced herself for the revelation she was about to disclose. "Aidan… I'm pregnant." She mumbled, then she broke down.

It felt like time was moving in slow motion. Amanda sobbed heavily, and I tried to discover how I felt, but there was no time for that as I rushed to console the most important person in my life. I held her tightly, and after several minutes of silence, when she finally began to breathe normally, I asked her a question.

"Em, why are you so upset about this?" I inquired.

After a pause she then breathed deeply and replied, "Because, I don't know if the baby is yours or Daniel's, and that kills me."

After she said this, I felt like I wanted to run up to that man and punch him square in the face. Was he trying to destroy everything I and Amanda cared about. However, what Amanda needed to know now was that I wasn't going to leave her over this, paternity didn't control our relationship.

"Don't worry Amanda, I'm not going anywhere. This doesn't change how I feel. We can be a family." Not one word of what I said was a lie, I meant every syllable.

I would have liked to have told Amanda that we could leave this place, her revenge, and be a family, but I knew for her that wasn't an option anymore. I could only wish that I could change her mind.

Emily's POV

After telling Aidan, a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. The fact that he could still love me after what I had told him, filled my heart with love and joy. It was like nothing had changed. I did worry about what would happened if the baby was definitely Daniel's, but that was a problem for tomorrow.

I rose my head from Aidan's chest and stared into his deep blue eyes.

"You know I love you more than anything, right?" I question.

"Of course Amanda, because I feel the same way." He reassured me. "So have you told anyone else about the baby?" Aidan wondered.

"Well I plan on telling Nolan of course, and probably Jack too, but you're the only person I've confided in. I wanted you to be the first to know!" I exclaimed.

I knew he wasn't talking about Nolan or Jack. He wanted to know my plans for Daniel.

"But what about Daniel? The baby might just as well be his. What is your plan?" Aidan inquired.

"Well, I know that there is no way to hid this from Daniel," I began, "But I don't know what to do. I could leave him, be with you, maybe enact my revenge from the outside, but can I bring a child into this? We could leave for good and be a family, or I could continue with my plan, let Daniel raise the child as his own, but treat it like it's yours." I finished, exasperated.

I knew the right thing to do, but I also knew what I wanted to do, and that was bad judgement.

"Amanda, I'm not rushing you. There are plenty of other options. But just know, I will love you, and support you no matter what you choose to do." Aidan told me.

After hearing this from Aidan, I had never felt more secure and safe.

_That's it for this chapter. I hope you like the story. I do have a long term plot in mind, but I would love your input to help me make it as successful as possible!_

_Alda_


End file.
